The Flu
by Mystic Dodo
Summary: Oneshot: It was probably because he was drugged up on multiple potions and slightly delirious due to his alleviated temperature, but Harry didn't think Severus would kill him too much if he admitted his deepening feelings for the older man...


**The Flu**

**Author: **Mystic Dodo

**Originally Published:** 2011

**Pairings:** Severus and Harry

**Warnings:** implied mature themes

* * *

><p>Harry Potter felt dreadful. He thought it was just going to be a stinking cold; nothing more than a slight hindrance. All he would need was some potions from Madam Pomfrey and he would be feeling much perkier by the end of the day. However, when he woke up the next morning feeling like he had been hit multiple times with the Bat Bogey Hex, he knew that something was quite serious...<p>

He tried to go through his day like usual; there was only four more days until the end of term before Christmas Holidays. However as it dragged by and his stomach began to play up (spectacularly throwing up in Potions Class much to Severus Snape's disgust) he was marched to the Hospital Wing by Hermione, flapping around him like a mother hen. They took it slowly, Harry's head pounding with each step and nausea threatening to overtake him at any moment.

Madam Pomfrey immediately recognised the signs and pressed Harry into a bed, placing charms around it so that Harry's germs couldn't escape. "You have a strain of the flu, Mr Potter," the matron said after she called Severus via floo, requesting more of certain potions and a warning on how there might be an outbreak. It seemed like the second year who caught the flu (still occupied in a bed on the Wing) hadn't been quarantined soon enough.

Severus returned that evening with his hands full of small vials of potions. Handing them to the nurse, Severus stepped to Harry's bed and Harry almost moaned in pleasure when his cool hand touched his burning forehead. He didn't quite miss the look on Severus's face (bewildered before darkening in lust) and Harry tried to send him his sexy smirk that he seemed to particularly enjoy. "You are far too ill, Mr Potter," Snape hissed from the side of his mouth. "You should have come straight here this morning. Now you've risked infecting more students with your stupidity. We saw each other only two nights ago; are your hormones that out of control?"

Harry didn't even bother shrugging, trying to reach out to find Severus's hand and return to his head. "I have a talented lover," he managed to rasp before retching over the Potion Master's feet. He could barely apologise before Severus conjured a bucket and shoved it under the young man's nose before he vomited again. Severus pushed back Harry's hair as he called for Poppy to bring some anti-nausea potion. After the sweating and flushed patient managed to swallow it, Severus nodded to him.

"Make sure you keep your fluids up," he told Harry, keeping his voice calm. "You don't want to cause Madam Pomfrey anymore hassle," he added when Harry shot him a fevered glance.

It took will power for Harry to not call Severus back, already missing his soothing voice and cool hands. They made him gasp in the bedroom but right now he wanted those hands for entirely other reasons. Something (or some_one_) to hold him wouldn't go amiss either.

Cursing his rotten luck, Harry settled himself for not having many visitors because of his flu.

Much to his dopey surprise, however, Severus visited the wing the next day. He claimed loudly that it was because he heard that more students had fallen ill so thought he would have Pomfrey adequately prepared before they rampaged into her care but when he went over to Harry and once again placed his _deliciously_ cool hand against his head, Harry knew - or hoped, more realistically; the fever was doing a number on his brain - that his secret sexual partner had returned to make sure that he was alright. It was probably to assess his condition so he could calculate the next time they could rendezvous together but Harry prayed that Severus had a little more heart in him than that.

Laying awake later that night due to night sweats, Harry's thoughts strayed to his secret and forbidden... lover? Harry nodded to himself and decided that Severus would be known as a 'lover', even if they weren't the traditional _couple_. It was just sex. Severus was fantastic in bed; he was attentive and thorough and made the most arousing sounds. They used to have a quick shag before Harry was given a hastily written pass for being slightly late returning to the Gryffindor common room (he says slightly late; gone midnight was significantly after curfew) but recently Severus hadn't been in a hurry to kick Harry out. They would lie in the magnificently comfortable bed until time lost them, sharing small talk as Severus lightly ran his finger absently up and down Harry's spine, almost in a loving manner.

It made his heart hammer inside his chest.

It was probably during these small talks that Harry realised that he quite possibly _loved_ the dungeon dweller.

Of course, for Severus, what they had was nothing but mind blowing sex. He had never given any indication that he cared about Harry in any other way, though the young man often deluded himself that Severus did indeed care more than he let on when he made sure that Harry was fully prepared before sex and that he wasn't in too much pain after it.

It was probably because he was drugged up on multiple potions and slightly delirious due to his alleviated temperature, but Harry didn't think Severus would kill him _too_ much if he admitted his deepening feelings for the older man...

He'd probably believe it was due to the fever, actually.

How depressing...

When Harry was finally allowed out of the Hospital Wing, feeling weak and fatigued, it was Friday, the last day of classes before Winter break. Normally he would have used the excuse of still not feeling one hundred percent to miss the double potions with the Slytherins but, much to his friend's surprise and slight concern, he joined them in the walk towards the dungeons. He could hardily say that it was because he _missed _the "greasy bat" so instead he settled for an excuse on how he was already behind for the week and Snape would love to find an excuse to fail him if he could.

His friends nodded with sympathy, mentioning how he had been grouchier than normal recently, and only pressed answers from him when Harry was found staring at the dark haired man throughout the lesson.

"Do you have a headache?"

"You're sweating. Are you okay?"

"You really should have missed these classes, mate."

Harry hissed "I'm fine, I'm fine," with every concerned question, rubbing the frown between his eyes. "I'm really fine, honest. I'm trying to listen!"

Unfortunately, his brain felt like fog and he missed half the instructions. When it came to brewing the potion, Severus went to Harry and glanced into the pale face. "Don't bother attempting, Potter," he snarled. "You will just contaminate the ingredients and cause a catastrophe working in your current state. Why that nurse let you wonder free is beyond me; it would have made my week if I hadn't seen you at all."

Harry glared at him, feeling the pounding behind his eyes echoing with the beat of his rapid heart. Severus was standing close to Harry, close enough that if he needed to, he would reach out and grab the man's hand...

"Potter, sit down before you fall down."

Feeling grateful, Harry did as he was told with a slight sigh of exhaustion. As Severus passed behind Harry to see the simmering cauldrons of the rest of the class, Harry jumped when he felt the coolness of Severus's hand lightly glide over the back of his neck. His skin tingled at the touch and Harry found his mouth drying up. Oh goodness, he was acting like some lovesick girl! Maybe Madam Pomfrey really did release him too early... he was starting to feel sick again.

When the bell ring signalling the end of the lesson, Professor Snape called for Harry to stay behind. "We'll wait for you, Harry," Hermione said to him, pressing her warm hand against his head. Harry shied away, finding the extra warmth discomforting whilst remembering the amazing sensation of his lover's cool hand against his burning skin. "Don't be too long, okay?"

"I'll try," Harry said. With a wave he watched when the Gryffindors left the classroom, finally leaving Severus and Harry alone. "Sir?"

Severus looked down at Harry with a frown on his face. "You still look far too ill. Why did you come to this lesson? You are jeopardising your health."

Harry tried his hardest not to stare; was Severus _worried_ over him? The aching in his temples increased and Harry raised a hand to his head to try and ease the pain. The simple movement had his arm aching and Harry barely got the words "I need to sit down," out of his mouth when Severus's hands were in his shoulders and directing him to a chair.

"Foolish boy," Severus growled as he moved to his cupboards to find a potion. "You're going to be the death of me."

"Sorry, sir," Harry mumbled as he took the offered potion without a second thought. Immediately, the tension in his head eased and Harry relaxed his muscles. "Thanks." He looked up at Severus. "I didn't want to miss anymore lessons."

Severus raised his eyebrow. "You weren't present in Charms this morning."

"I was still in the Hospital Wing," Harry explained before frowning. "How did you know?"

He didn't answer and instead began to pace. "Are you coming to my rooms, later?" He asked, his voice, to Harry's ears, strangely void of any emotion.

Harry's frown deepened. "If you'd like me to, I can..."

"Are you well enough?" Severus seemed be growing agitated and Harry reached out and took hold of some of his robes. He stopped pacing and looked down at Harry with surprise on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Who, me? Foolish boy, I'm fine. It's you who you have to be concerned about. You are still in remission from the flu." Severus snapped before taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. "Forgive me. I... are you coming to my rooms or not?"

Harry nodded, concern bubbling in his chest as his lover's strange behaviour. " wiIll be there at my usual time."

"Okay." Severus appeared lost in thought for a few seconds before he looked back at Harry's face. "You should go. Your friends are worried about you."

Harry knew a dismissal when he heard one and he slowly got to his feet, hating how his knees shook. "Thanks for the potion, sir." He made his careful way towards the door and risked looking back at Severus before leaving.

What was wrong with him?

Harry anxiously stood outside of Severus's private rooms for a good five minutes before he knocked. He had asked for some Pepper Up potion from the Nurse just half an hour before to try and gain some stamina for their activities but he still felt horribly exhausted; would Severus be disappointed if he didn't last as long or couldn't perform for his usual length of time? Shaking the thoughts from his head, when Severus opened the door, also looked hassled, Harry's smile changed to another frown.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he stepped in. "Tell me the truth; you've been acting strangely." The private quarters was the same as when Harry last visited and a warm fire was burning, casting the room in a gentle light that made Harry feel suddenly overemotional. Severus must have seen the sudden change of emotion on his face.

"How are _you?_" He asked the open question. Harry shook his head and shrugged at the same time, looking at anywhere but at him. This changed, though, when Severus placed one cool finger under his chin and gently lifted it so that obsidian eyes met emerald. "Harry..." Severus paused for a moment. "There is nothing wrong with me."

"If that's true then why are you acting so... unlike your normal self?" Harry snapped, moving his head away from the suspended hand. "Have you found another fuck buddy and you want that person instead? Is it because I'm not good enough?" Harry had no idea where his anger had emerged from, neither the irrational questions that was spewing uncontrollably from his mouth. He had never had any overwhelming worry about Severus leaving him for another person before. "Is it because -"

"I'm in love with you."

" - and... wait. What?" Harry stumbled pathetically over his rant, shocked by the revelation. "_What?_" He hadn't been expecting to hear that!

Severus looked uncomfortable and nodded his head towards the sofas, where he sat down heavily and summoned a cup of strong tea. Harry followed him with the look of up most surprise on his face. "What?" he repeated for the third time before wanting to smack himself for being stuck on a loop. "I mean... huh?"

"Lovely, Harry," Severus said dryly. "I admit my feelings for you and all you can do is splutter nonsense words."

Harry leaned forwards towards Severus's face before raising his hand and placing it on the warm forehead of the Professor. "Are you ill?" Harry blurted out. "You don't feel like you have a temperature." He peered closely into Severus's amused eyes. "You don't have glassy eyes... how is your stomach? Do you feel sore anywhere?"

Severus chuckled, catching Harry's wrist gently in his hand. "I can assure you that I am in fine health."

"You've been around me!" Harry exclaimed. "You probably have flu. You're delusional. I'll get Madam Pomfrey." He made to get up but Severus held firmly onto his first. "Severus?"

"Harry," he replied, coaxing him back to the seats. "Why is it so hard to believe that I am possibly in love with you?"

"Because it's you!" Harry said, eyes wide. "You're Severus Snape, the angry, bitter Slytherin. You terrorise the students. You are obsessed with potions and you used to hate me, _hate me!_ You are private, closed off and you hate making those noises you make when we're having sex. You are very attentive to me and my needs and you made Potions when I was ill and..." Harry paused for a second. "Oh dear Merlin," he whispered. "You really do?"

Severus had a smirk playing at his lips that he seemed to be trying (and failing) to suppress. "I really do," he replied simply. "As for your observations, most of them are true." His hold on Harry's hand shifted so that their fingers were interlinked. "Harry, I know I'm an _angry, bitter Slytherin._ I know that I've treated you in the most appalling manner in the past. Yet what I have told you is true. I can't fathom as to why I didn't realise it sooner. For that mistake and my other past ones, I apologise. I know that it isn't enough to have you fall in love with me and-"

"I love you too," Harry declared, his heart impossibly loud in his head. He was dimly aware of his clammy palms but Severus didn't seem disgusted and neither did he make to pull away. Instead, his eyes were dilated and looking directly into Harry's own eyes.

"...what?"

"Lovely, Severus," Harry breathed. "I admit my feelings to you and-"

"Impertinent young man!" Severus interrupted, chuckling again. "I walked into that."

"Yeah... I'd say you did."

It was silent for a few moments. "So you didn't want me here for sex?" Harry asked.

"What? No. You're still very weak, you foolish Lion," Severus said, sounding shocked. "Did you truly think that?"

Harry seemed too embarrassed to answer. "Did you know that male lions can mate up to fifty times a day?" He said instead with a smirk on his face. "Did you also know that I had Madam Pomfrey give me some Pepper Up potion for the activities I thought we were going to have tonight?"

The expression on Severus's face was priceless. As Harry looked, Severus's eyes darkened and his voice took on the low purr that had Harry's libido flare into life. "I'm going to assume that you're telling the truth." In a feline like manner he lowered Harry onto the sofa so that he was hovering above the young man. Harry felt his mouth dry up and he licked his lips, not missing the way Severus watched. "However, I'd like to.. _experience_ your fact-lets."

Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip in anticipation, feeling Severus's hand dance around the hem of his trousers. He felt Severus lowering his head and Harry released his lip from his teeth, expecting a kiss. He felt a shudder of desire go down his spine at his lover's next words, whispered softly into his ear.

"However, next time, I wish for us to make love." The warmth provided by Severus's body disappeared and Harry opened his eyes with confusion. Severus was sitting back on the sofa, his cup of tea in his hand. At Harry's dumbstruck expression, he raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't joking when I said that you are not well enough yet."

"Oh, Severus!" Harry tried his hardest not to whine. "That was unfair of you."

"Consider it pay back for the worry you put me through when you suffered with the flu."

Harry glared at him for a few moments before sighing, shuffling over to Severus's side. He took the offered cup of tea Severus presented to him. "Were you really that worried?"

"Yes, you brat. I really was."

"So you really love me?"

"Do you really love me?"

The two looked at one another and Harry felt a smile break out on his face. "Yes, you Slytherin. I really do." Severus raised his arm and allowed Harry to rest under it, pressing as kiss to the young man's head. The intimacy and tender moment made the seventeen year old want to laugh out loud. He _never_ expected for Severus to develop feelings for him... just as he didn't know that he would reciprocate them.

Harry had to thank the flu for their current situation, but he never wanted to go through that particular illness again!


End file.
